lojkybffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BF Fanfic: Six Heroes
One day, Vargas was walking through St. Lamia after the fall of Maxwell. That was when he saw someone stealing from a blue haired lady. Vargas: Hey! You! ?????: This your girlfriend? Vargas: Wh- I don't know who this person is, but I'm not going to let you steal from her. Blue Haired Lady: I can defend myself, thank you very much. The lady draws a sword that was concealed in her dress. The man that was stealing from her stumbled back upon seeing her sword. ?????: I-I'm sorry lady. I'm not the boss. I'll take you to him if you want. Blue Haired Lady: What is your name? ?????: I'm Lance. Vargas: Hold up! Lance as in, Pikeman Lance? The famous hero of the arena? Lance: I've been in a tough situation lately and I ended up in some debt. Don't worry, you look tough enough. Now if I could just have a few thousand zel... Blue Haired Lady and Vargas: NO!!! Vargas and the lady follow Lance to where he said his boss was. While they were walking, the lady started making conversation. Blue Haired Lady: Thanks for the not-at-all-needed save back there. Vargas: I just distracted him. Blue Haired Lady: I'm Selena by the way. Vargas: I'm Vargas. They went the rest of the way in an awkward silence. When they got there, the area was closed off with a man standing right where Lance said his boss was. Lance: What's going on here? Stern Looking Official: Officer Eze is on the scene! The evil underworld black market runner Magress has come into our custody. It's said that he blackmails many people into stealing for him. Though threatened, these people will be tried and arrested or killed. Lance: Oh crud. They caught the boss... Vargas: Woah, Magress? You must be in more trouble than you let on. Lance tries to bolt, but Selena grabs him by the shirt. Selena: Are you TRYING to look guilty? Lance gulps. The three acquaintances walked away slowly, when Eze came up to them with a microphone. Eze: Do you have any information on the criminal recently captured and where his accomplices are? Lance: I-uh-um.... Vargas: Are you an officer or a news anchor? Eze: I-uh-um.... We just wanted more insi- Vargas: Do we look like criminals. Geez man! Eze: The green haired one might be. Magress said a green haired person was his right hand man. Lance bolts and Eze draws a giant sword. He runs after Lance and swings at his head. CLINK. Vargas jumped in the way, sword drawn. Eze: Oh-ho! My lucky day! Two criminals. Vargas: Me? Not really. I do remember you saying that my friend could get a trial. Clink! Clank! Eze: Why do I not believe you when you say you're not a criminal? Lance: Since when are we friends? Vargas: Just shut the hell up! Do you want to go to jail, runner boy? Clink! Clack! Eze's sword falls to the ground. Eze cringes, then starts bawling. Vargas puts his sword at Eze's throat. Selena: VARGAS!!! What sort of a bully are you? Vargas: He attacked Lance... Selena: Who I told not to run. Lance: Sorry mam. Selena and Vargas: SHUT UP!!! Eze takes the opportunity of the two of them arguing to grab Lance and take him to the police headquarters. Lance: Uh, guys? Vargas: Stay out of it. Selena: Says the one who interfered with the police business. By the time they had finished arguing (admittedly more than an argument, as Selena tried to kill Vargas and turned the argument into a full on sword fight) Lance and Eze were gone. Later, at the police station... Eze: How many people did you murder? Lance: None... Eze: How many gems did you steal? Lance: Is this a trick question? Eze: What did Magress have you do? Lance: I failed at stealing zel. That's about it… Magress just wanted someone to blame. Anonymous Voice: So this is what happened when you lost to me? Lance: Atro? Eze: Chief? I'm sorry for the unauthorized interrogation. Atro: It's all good, I'll take it from here. Eze leaves the room and Atro walks in from the observation room nearby. Atro: I'll let you go if you tell me what I need to know, old rival. Lance: ANYTHING! Atro: Where is the Dragon's Nest? Lance: What's that? Atro: Magress won't tell us, so we're asking you. Are there any higher-ups in your organization? Lance: I have no idea. Atro: How long have you been in debt? Lance: Three days. Atro lets Lance go with a warning. When Lance walks out, he sees through a one way window. Magress's girlfriend. Though it's a one way window, Lance bolts when she looks right at him. Meanwhile... Selena: Where are we going? Vargas: To see an old friend or two of mine. The two of them walk into a tavern. Vargas: Hey! You! Girl: Vargas? Been a while! Why don't you ever talk to me? Weren't we in love? Selena: You have a girlfriend? Vargas: No. Absolutely not. Selena, meet Lava, the world's most annoying rival. Lava: He's taken sweetie. Vargas: NO!!! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! Everybody in the tavern turns and looks their way. Hooded Man: Vargas! Been a while. You and Lava married yet? Vargas: I swear to God Zelnite. One day I will kill you. Lava: We have, if you're referring to absolutely nothing. He's a big chicken and won't even kiss me yet. Vargas: You are both drunk... Selena: Is this who's gonna bail Lance out? Vargas: These two and, hey, where's Feeva? Zelnite: Probably with her sweetheart. Vargas: Her sweetheart is in jail, most likely to be executed. Lava: Aww, I liked Margaret. Vargas: Magress, not Margaret. Selena: If this is it for now, let's go. Selena grabs Zelnite by the hood and Lava by the arm and pulls them out of the tavern. Bartender: She's got spunk. So did you change your mind about proposing? Vargas: I changed my mind before I met Selena. You, May, need a boyfriend. You were better than just bartending. May: Um... Vargas walks out calling for Selena to wait for him. Lava: Vargas, are you dating her? Thats cheating. Selena: Him? Me? Gross! Lava: Good, then I can do this. Lava pulls Vargas in close and thrusts her tongue into his mouth. Vargas backs up and spits all over the ground. Lava: You can call me Luva. Vargas: How about not... Zelnite: Hehehe. Vargas: Drunk. Both of you. They walk in mostly silence, besides Lava's flirting and Zelnite's chuckles. When they get to the police station, Eze handcuffs Vargas and pulls him to the interrogation room. Eze: What do you have to say for yourself. Vargas: I'm innocent? Eze: You fought a police officer and are walking around with a drunk thief. Atro: You... Vargas: Atro, buddy! How’ve you been? Atro: I thought I let you out years ago with specific orders NOT to get involved with the police. Vargas: Couldn’t be helped. He attacked my friend after saying he could get a fair trial. Atro: Your friend wouldn’t happen to be Lance, would it? Vargas: Where are you keeping him? Atro: We let him go hours ago. Eze: So this guy’s a criminal too? Atro: Former criminal. Eze, from now on don’t bring people in without a higher-up’s permission. This is three people in a row that are practically innocent. Self defence, an oblivious girl, and someone that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Eze: Sorry. I got Magress though. Vargas: What about the people I was with? Eze: Your girlfriends are out in the lobby, one worried, the other drunk. Atro: Zelnite is on his way to the slammer as we speak. They let Vargas go and Selena runs up and gives him a big hug. Then she blushes and steps away. Lava staggers up and giggles. Lava: How long ya in this time, my love? Vargas: Shut up. I’m not in for anything. Zelnite’s going to the slammer though. Selena: You need better friends. When they walk out, a chill runs down their spines. Lance: Duck! A giant blur of green speeds over Selena’s head. All of a sudden, Lance and his pike are stuck in a giant chunk of ice. Vargas: I’m not gonna ask how long you’ve been there, but WHAT IS THAT?? Atro: How did Skyramya get out? Eze: I don’t know, but what about the other criminals? No one is guarding them. Vargas looks around, and Lava is gone. Selena, however, had drawn her sword. She started hacking at the legs of Skyrayma and chipping off shards of ice. Eze: Can I bring THAT in? Atro: We better, or we’re all dead. Armored Man: Move aside. Woman: Let him fight. Atro: Magress, Feeva. If you help bring this thing down, your records are clean. Eze: What? You can’t do that! Atro: Yes I can. Vargas and Magress share an understanding look. They both charge the beast, Vargas drawing its attention. While Vargas had it distracted, Magress attacked it from behind. Atro and Eze jumped on the creature and brought it down. The six of them were celebrating by sitting down and resting, when Lava came up behind Vargas and hugged him. Vargas turned around and kissed her. Lance: Woah! Eze: Permission to throw up? Atro: Granted. Magress: I wish I had a mouth… Selena just walked off. Three months later Lugina: I am proud to present these units made in your honor. No longer will the people of Grand Gaia have to fight, but instead they will summon units and buy them and become independent soldiers. I hope this is a start of a new, Braver Frontier. Crowd: CHEERS!!! Lugina: In addition, anything you take down with these units, apart from some giant criminals, can serve alongside your units. We have built an arena to fight using your units against friends squads. We are presenting our first units to these soldiers, Seria and Karl. If you fight brave like Vargas, Eze, Lance, Magress, Atro, and Selena, you too may have a unit to commemorate your bravery. Lance: This is so cool! Eze: I want a mini me! Vargas: You guys are like kids on Christmas. After the ceremony, the six heroes celebrate. Lugina offers to let them all guard different areas near each other. At first they were stationed in Morgan, but moved on to Amdahl. Vargas proposed to Lava, and they got married. Lava later died and gave Vargas her wings. After a certain someone spoke to him, he let them kill him. Selena became best friends with Lucina, and soon forgot about Vargas, the man she once thought she loved. Lance’s pike turned out to be cursed and he turned into a tree somewhere along the line. He was never forgotten, as Eze and he were best friends. Some knew his tree as Alneu, others called him Altro, after the hero Atro who he fought by. Some Eltri, and others Altri. Eze made it to the front lines of the war against the gods, but killed himself when he realized no one else could kill him. Atro gave his life against the assassin Kuda in exchange for the children Kuda threatened to kill. Atro stayed with the force his whole life. Atro was commemorated on the wall of valor. Magress died a changed man, as he died trying to get revenge on Narza for taking his friends’ lives. His last words were “Thank you five for changing my ways.” They will be remembered forever for their heroism.